


Wet Morning Cuddles

by DarkCornerFiction



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor likes wetting himself (Hazbin Hotel), Almost Naked, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bed-Wetting, Beds, Breakfast, Casual wetting, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cuddly Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Demon piss has no smell, Demons, Elevators, Emotional, Emotional Cuddles, Fluff, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Happy Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Happy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Happy wetting, Hazpiss, Hazpiss Hotel, Hissing pee, Hissy pee, Hotels, I used a translator, Intimacy, Is this how you french?, Just rated explicit because of the wetting it contains, Love, Loving Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Loving Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Wetting, Not Actually Smut, Pants, Pissy Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Pissy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sharing a Bed, Shirtless, Shorts (Clothing), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Urination, Vaggie doesn't wanna know about the pee (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie has bad memories of being scolded for accidents (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Warm, Watersports, Wetting, actually just fluff, and a guide for the french, just two boyos wetting themselves in the morning and being totally casual about it, loving, wet pants, wetting on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction
Summary: The night after Alastor's first time trying wetting with Angel Dust, he wakes up to find that Angel Dust is still asleep.Once he wakes up, it seems he is quite casual about something that would seem so unusual to Alastor, but he finds himself enjoying it once again.Fluff, cuddles, wetting.No smut, but rated explicit due to the wetting it contains.Oneshot
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 22





	Wet Morning Cuddles

Alastor woke up the next morning, still next to Angel Dust on the bed.  
His pants had dried from the night before and so had the bed.  
Al looked around the room, still feeling slightly tired, Angel however, was still asleep.  
The deer smiled at his mate, and couldn't help but to gently pat his head while he was asleep.  
  
"Angel dear... It's morning" he smiled, the spider seemed to of have heard it, but was still asleep, all he did was move a tiny bit in his sleep.  
Alastor kept petting him, now moving his hand from his mate's head to his upper back, giving pats along his spine.  
"Je t'aime Ange~" he said, he felt happy to have him there, what they did the night before was so amazing and... different...  
Angel moved a little more, eventually opening his eyes slowly, he was too tired to speak, but felt the hand on his head, moving down to his upper spine again.  
"Bonjour mon chéri~" Alastor purred, giving him one last pat before he removed his hand.  
"Hi Alastor..." Angel smiled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.  
  
The deer smiled at his mate, moving closer and nuzzling his chest gently.  
"Angel dear~" he purred deeper.  
"Ahaha Aaaaal~" Angel giggled and squirmed.  
"Al I have to..." he continued as he squirmed.  
"Ah yes, dear, do not worry sweetheart, for it is fine, I remember the night we had, I understand~" Al said, pulling himself back and sitting next to him, smiling.  
  
He would be surprised, however, as Angel remained in bed, making no effort to go up to the bathroom, rather, he just sat down, and...  
There it was, he perked his ears at the noise, Angel was wetting the bed alright.  
"A... Angel?" Al asked, blushing, yes, this is what they did the night before, but he didn't except him to be so... casual about it.  
"Yes dear I really had to- Oh wait, I take it you didn't know I just kinda do this whenever, did you?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, but I mean, now I kinda wanna... do it... too..." Alastor blushed as he admitted that.  
He thought back at how nice it felt that night, how warm it was, the puddle it left under his butt, he... really wanted that feeling again.  
"Go ahead Al, I know you want to~" Angel sighed as he finished, leaving a puddle on the bed below him and a warm, wet spot on the front of his shorts.  
"Hmm... Angel..." Al said, still thinking about it, he wanted that feeling so bad, it was so... comforting...  
  
"I'll do it..." he suddenly said after a slight moment of silence, propping himself up with his arms and sitting back on the bed relaxed.  
It wasn't the easiest thing in the world, he wasn't experienced, not yet anyway, he had only done it once, with Angel on that faithful night, but he knew he wanted it.  
The demonic deer did one single deep sigh, relaxing his abdomen and then...  
It happened...  
Soaking into the fabric of his pants and the protector on the bed bellow him, he smiled goofily at how good it felt.  
  
"Ça fait tellement de bien Ange... ♥" Alastor sighed deeply, enjoying the feeling.  
Angel blushed, not so much at the act or the fact that he liked it, but the FRENCH!  
If there was anything that made his heart melt, that was it!  
As Alastor finished he sighed once more, relieved.  
"Angel I... I really like this..." he said, blushing.  
"And I kinda wanna... cuddle now..." he blushed more, looking his mate in the eyes.  
"Of course, dear~" Angel purred.  
  
Al held his arms out, allowing Angel to hug him and sit in front of him, putting his legs around him while Alastor put his around Angel's.  
"Je t'aime, Ange~" Alastor purred deeply, kissing Angel on the lips, once he felt his mate's warm crotch press against his, he squeaked.  
"Ah... Angel~" he smiled wider, kissing him again, this time holding the kiss as he ran his fingers across Angel's back.  
Angel couldn't help but to moan a bit, this was warm, very warm, and not just in the sense that Alastor was pushing his warm, wet crotch against Angel's, but rather the embrace.  
"Je veux être avec toi, Ange~" Alastor said, now putting his head on his mate's shoulder.  
"A... Alastor~" Angel felt shivers go down his spine, especially since his deer mate was shirtless, allowing for skin to fur contact.

Any other feelings were pretty much nonexistent at this point, any hunger that was there was forgotten under the embrace.  
"Tu es si jolie, mon cœur~" Alastor once again moved his fingers across Angel's back, kissing his neck.  
Angel was getting very... emotional over his speech, and teared up a bit.  
"Alastor...~" Angel put his head on his mate's shoulder, tearing up more.  
"A... Angel, you're so emotional~" Alastor said as Angel began to cry, it was a happy cry, however, he just felt so... emotional...  
  
Not only was he in love with someone that would actually KEEP him, but he also managed to get Alastor into something he was into, it was an emotional overload, but a positive one.  
"Mon chérie~" Alastor said as he hugged and pat Angel on his back and head.  
His voice was so gentle, so... perfect...  
"Aaaaaaal~" Angel cried happily, hugging his mate tightly.  
They kept each other close for a while, they didn't wanna let go, it felt so good.  
But eventually, the embrace broke, and at that point, Angel had stopped crying.  
  
"So, Angel dear, shall we go down?" Alastor said, Angel nodded.  
The morning hunger was creeping back up unto the both of them.  
Angel got up from the bed and took on his long shirt, gloves and high heels.  
Alastor initially questioned the logic of him not changing his pants, but was then reminded that in hell, pee didn't have a smell to it so he considered doing the same.  
Given that they were dead, there wasn't any bacteria to worry about either.  
So he got his undershirt and coat, as well as his shoes, not bothering with the pants.  
  
They both then got out of the hotel room and closed the door behind them, waiting for the elevator of which arrived promptly.  
Vaggie also happened to be in the elevator.  
She glared at the two slightly, while she didn't really noticed the spot on Angel's pants, she did see the spot on Alastor's pants.  
She cringed noticeably and moved a couple inches away from him, but didn't say anything.  
The moment the door opened she ran out, nowhere to be seen within seconds.  
"Guess she was in a hurry..." Angel commented and snickered.  
"She probably saw something" Alastor chuckled.  
"Yeah she reacts like that sometimes" Angel nodded, walking out of the elevator with his mate.  
  
No one else really questioned it, sure, there might of have been the occasional awkward look during breakfast, but nothing that really lasted.  
Alastor was sure someone would question it at some point, probably Vaggie, or Charlie, but at the moment, he did not care.  
All he knew was that he wanted to do this as casually as Angel, because it felt good.  
And that he did...


End file.
